The present invention relates generally to snowshoes, and more particularly to improvements to the snowshoe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,529, issued Apr. 25, 1978 to Fred C. Merrifield, the disclosed subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The above-referenced patent to Merrifield discloses a bearclaw-type snowshoe generally including a rigid peripheral frame and a rubberized synthetic decking stretched within the frame and attached thereto by a plurality of discrete self-locking tie members. The snowshoe further includes an adjustable, rigid cross member extending transversely between side members of the peripheral frame. The cross member is positioned within the snowshoe such that the ball of the wearer's foot bears upon the cross member when the snowshoe is properly fitted.
The aforementioned patent to Merrifield further discloses a binding assembly mounted on the cross member for securing the wearer's foot in place. Such binding includes a flexible toe piece mounted to the upper surface of the cross member. The toe piece extends forwardly from the cross member under the sole of the wearer's boot and thence upwardly and rearwardly to wrap over the toe of the wearer's boot. The binding further includes straps to hold the wearer's boot snugly engaged in the toe piece. During normal walking movement, the flexible toe piece bends over the forward edge of the cross member to allow the wearer's toe to pivot downwardly about the edge of the cross member as the wearer's heel lifts off the heel decking. The wearer's toe thus remains firmly engaged in the toe piece, with the toe piece flexing over the forward edge of the cross member with every step. Also, as the wearer's foot pivots over the edge of the cross member, the heel strap around the heel of the wearer's boot is momentarily loosened to allow for lateral movement of the heel, for example in stepping sideways onto a sloped snowbank. This feature of the prior art binding provides the advantage of firmly retaining the wearer's heel in place when the heel is in a lowered, or weight-bearing position, yet allowing the heel to move laterally at the point in each step when the heel is raised and momentarily in a non-weight-bearing position.
Despite the advantages of the prior art binding, it has been sought to improve upon certain features thereof. For example, it has been sought to provide a binding assembly that is easier to adjust in the field and which permits the snowshoe to be put on or taken off by a simple manipulation of a single buckle assembly.
Also, it has been sought to provide a snowshoe having a rigid soleplate in order that the load of the bearer's weight on the forward edge of the cross member may be distributed over a larger surface area of the sole of the wearer's boot. In the prior art snowshoe, the flexible toe piece results in the entire load of the bearer's weight being transmitted to the forward edge of the cross member at each step along the narrow, transverse strip of the wearer's boot sole in contact with the edge of the cross member. As a result, a stiff boot sole is necessary for comfort. Also, the portion of the flexible toe piece adjacent the edge of the cross member is subject to wear and premature failure due to the constant flexing of the toe piece and the abrasive action of the boot sole on the toe piece along the edge of the cross member.
Also, it has been recognized that the use of the snowshoe would be slightly facilitated if such a soleplate could be spring-biased so as to augment the normal action of the snowshoe in lifting the leading edge of the snowshoe with each step to avoid catching it in loose snow. Such a spring-biased action would allow the wearer to walk in a more normal manner without tripping or catching the snowshoe in deep snow.
Acordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a snowshoe having an improved binding. Specifically, it is an object to provide a snowshoe having a binding that is adjustable to accommodate boots of various sizes and shapes, yet which is easily adjustable in the field and which allows the snowshoe to be put on or taken off by a simple manipulation of a single buckle assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a snowshoe having a rigid soleplate swingably mounted to a cross member of the snowshoe frame for pivotal motion about the forward edge of the cross member with each step.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snowshoe having a soleplate swingably mounted to a cross member and spring-biased such that the soleplate is urged toward a forwardly tilted position with respect to the cross member to thereby augment the normal action of the snowshoe in lifting the leading edge upwardly with each step.